


Sorry, He's Taken

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: What can a guy do when his friend's wife doesn't get the fact that he's not interested in her? Why ask a friend for a favour, of course. Teslen fake dating in the 1900s.





	Sorry, He's Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> OK so the story behind this one is that well. I noticed your Tumblr posts from a while ago when you were saying that you'd love a fake dating AU but Helen wasn't exactly the type to have someone to nag her about it... And then you asked for this for Christmas and I was like... "Why does she have to be the one to need this though xD." So basically, there you go xD. Fake dating for Christmas only it's not necessarily an AU xD. Though Helen is probably a bit more cooperative than she used to be in the 1900s in canon but ah well xD.  
> Merry Christmas, dear!

"You know, Helen, if you are going to be my date for Christmas, you should try smiling a bit more." Nikola said with a grin. "One might think we're faking it otherwise. "

"We _are_ faking it." Helen pointed out as she rolled her eyes. This should have taught her to ask first before accepting to give Nikola a favour, she mused. The truth was that the journalists had really been awfully insistent lately on the marriage issue, as Nikola put it. She had no idea why, to be honest- it was true that Nikola was one of the most hunted bachelors at the time, but he had told them time and again that marriage was not for him, and in truth, she couldn't blame him. But this obviously hadn't worked, so he decided to find himself a date for Christmas. Well, a fake date, to be more precise,  and conveniently enough, that was when he remembered that she still owed him one for building her the electromagnetic shield that protected the Sanctuary.

"Allow me, my love." Nikola said as he opened the door for her, allowing her to enter the ballroom. She rolled her eyes at the endearment, but decided to play along for the moment. She couldn't help a gasp as she took in the sight before her eyes. She had to give Nikola the fact that Delmonico's was gorgeous, with its ballroom decorated in red and gold, with flower garlands hanging on the walls from place to place. The room was lit by silver chandeliers that hung from the frescoed ceiling and reflected themselves in the mirrors that lined each wall. She had lost herself in admiring the view for a moment, so she almost didn't notice when Nikola snaked his arm around hers and guided her through the room.

"So she is the reason you haven't been answering my letters lately." A blonde woman remarked on an amused tone as she approached them.

"Katharine, it's always such a pleasure to meet you." Nikola greeted her, but Helen didn't miss the fact that he sounded a bit uncomfortable.  "Is Robert-"

"He'll be joining us shortly, yes." Katharine said with a smile. "You know, I sometimes get the feeling you enjoy his company more than you enjoy mine, and now with your beautiful lady here, it seems I have another one I need to worry about."

"Oh I don't know about that." Helen said with a grin as she pulled Nikola closer to her. "Now that I found him, I don't know if I want to share him too much. I'm Helen Magnus, by the way."

"Katharine Underwood Johnson. So you've finally given in, haven't you?"

"What?"

"Oh, there's no need to play coy with me. Nikola told me everything about you,  how you two met at Oxford, how he fell in love with you the moment he laid his eyes on you, how you broke his heart when you got engaged to that - what did you call him?"

"Not important." Nikola cut her off before she could say anything else. "Let's just agree in the fact that I am an improvement." he said with a smirk.

"That he is." Helen said on a dreamy voice as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "In most ways, at least."

"You just can't keep your hands off him, can you?" Katharine asked with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I know what that is like." she said on a wistful voice. "I'll go fetch my husband and we'll find you at your table later."

"Too much?" Helen asked when they were left alone.

"Darling..." Nikola said as he raised her chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "You were brilliant."

"Good. Now can you tell me why I did this?"

"Well what can I say, you were probably mesmerized by my irresistible charm."

"Very funny. I meant the part where I had to act a bit possessive to get her to leave you alone... Which I have a feeling it's exactly what you wanted me to do."

"Her husband is a renowned journalist, them seeing us together will be enough for the two of us to make the headlines tomorrow."

"And?"

"And last Christmas she was all over me, despite the fact that I insisted I wasn't interested, so-"

"So you decided to come with a date this time." Helen said on an amused tone.

"Actually, I decided to show her the reason I can't be with her, but if you want to put it like this-"

"What is that, by the way?" Helen asked. "She's a beautiful woman, rather intelligent from what I heard..."

"And married to one of my few friends."

"You know, I would have believed that if it wasn't you we're talking about." Helen said and Nikola rolled his eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you the only reason I don't want her is that I'm madly in love with you?" he asked as he took her hand in his own.

"Stick with the marriage thing, that sounds more plausible." Helen smiled as she patted him on the cheek. He caught her hand in his own and pulled her closer. She made a surprised sound as he trapped her lips in a kiss, his mouth moving expertly against hers. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling, unable to retain a sound of protest when he caught her lower lip and pulled gently for a second before breaking the contact.

“What was that for?” she asked on a breathy tone. Her heart beat like crazy and she could have bet her life he had noticed that based on how pleased with himself he looked at the moment.

“What, I thought Katharine was looking our way.” he said on an innocent tone, a smile playing on his lips.  


End file.
